carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trueheart's Big Trip
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 14a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 13, 2008 |Image file = Ep14AS8.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Stand Up and Cheer |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Bumbleberry Jammed}} is the first part of the fourteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Tenderheart and Harmony fight over if they should paint the library pink or blue. When they see True Heart approaching, they agree to let True Heart decide. When they try to get True Heart's attention, they cause her to trip. She falls into Amigo Bear's ice cream cart, through Cheer, Share, and Oopsy's picnic, and then into the fountain. Tenderheart and Harmony rush to make sure she's alright. True Heart isn't injured, so Tenderheart and Harmony laugh about how funny True Heart's falling was. They bring this up with Cheer, Share, and Oopsy, who also laugh. True Heart is hurt by everyone laughing at her, but doesn't say anything to the others. Surprise tells Funshine about True Heart's fall as True Heart listens in from around a building corner. Surprise says that everyone's calling True Heart "Stumble Bear." True Heart is upset by this news and leaves. As she walks through Care-a-Lot, various Care Bears stop her to joke about her fall. When they all start to laugh, True Heart begins crying and runs away. True Heart sits alone at the stream on Waterfall Cloud when Oopsy joins her. Oopsy explains that the other bears think the story about True Heart falling is funny, but don't understand that True Heart is embarrassed. Oopsy says the others aren't trying to hurt her, but True Heart points out that doesn't stop it from hurting. Cheer and Tenderheart are searching for True Heart, but can't find her. They meet up with the other bears and realize how their teasing has hurt True Heart's feelings. Oopsy continues to comfort True Heart, and tells stories of some of the mistakes he made. Like the accident he had with the balloon during the preparations for the rainbow night celebration. Or the time he caused Grumpy's fan invention to fly through the roof of his garage. Or the time he dropped Grizzle's invention into the fountain when he was trying to deliver it. True Heart feels better knowing that everyone will eventually forget about her mistake, the same way they do with Oopsy's accidents. Oopsy encourages True Heart to return to Care-a-Lot and tell everyone how she feels. Tenderheart and Harmony rush to meet True Heart as she returns. They apologize for teasing as True Heart explains that she doesn't like being teased. With all that cleared up, Harmony and Tenderheart ask for True Heart's help to paint the library. True Heart assist with painting the library blue with pink hearts and patterns. Harmony and Tenderheart start fighting about adding more of their preferred color when they fall. They land on Amigo's ice cream cart and end up charging through Cheer, Share, and Amigo's picnic before falling into the fountain, just like True Heart did. Harmony ask if everyone is going to laugh at them, but True Heart says she'll only laugh with them if they think it's funny too. Tenderheart and Harmony agree it was hilarious, and all the bears laugh together. Tenderheart says now it's their turn to be called Stumbles, but True Heart says only if they agree to it first. Tenderheart says he should be called "Rolly Bear," and Harmony says she'll be "Fall, Bounce, and Splash Bear." Errors * The episode title writes True Heart's name incorrectly as one word. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14AS1.png * True Heart's name is also incorrectly spelled as one word in the subtitles for this episode. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14AS2.png * Tenderheart's backpack disappears in some scenes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14AS9.png * While being comforted by Oopsy, True Heart is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14AS12.png Trivia * Amigo Bear has a completely different ice cream cart in this episode. Most likely, it is a replacement of his last cart that was stolen by Grizzle in the episode Ice Creamed. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14AS3.png * This is the second appearance of Hugs and Tugs. They last showed up in the episode Oopsy the Hero. * This is the fourth time Oopsy draws a new image on his stomach. The other times were in the episodes All You Need Is..., Gobblebugs, and Share and Share Alike. * When comforting True Heart, Oopsy tells stories about the accidents he's had in the past. They include flashbacks to the episode A Little Help, Heatwave, and Grizzle-ized. * This is the first episode to have a flashback to a previous episode. * The animation error in the episode Heatwave, which caused two Shares to be present in Grumpy's garage at the same time, was repaired in the flashback. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes